


Perks of the Job

by dragonspell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: “You sure are pretty,” Jesse purrs to the man in front of him.  In the darkened room, the man smiles back and starts undoing the top buttons of his shirt to give Jesse a peek at his beautifully muscled chest and an intricate tattoo swirling across his skin.  Sometimes, Jesse really loves his job.  He really, really does. Most of the time, Jesse’s job is a real shitshow, filled with all sorts of unsavory things like back alley shoot outs and secret assassinations—a whole lot of pain and blood—but sometimes, Jesse gets to do things like seduce the gorgeous oldest son of a mob boss.  And Lord Almighty is the man beautiful.(Or, Jesse seduces the oldest Shimada heir as an assignment.  Too bad he forgets that the Shimada brothers are inseparable.  Mostly McHanzo with minor McGenji)





	Perks of the Job

“You sure are pretty,” Jesse purrs to the man in front of him. In the darkened room, the man smiles back and starts undoing the top buttons of his shirt to give Jesse a peek at his beautifully muscled chest and an intricate tattoo swirling across his skin. Sometimes, Jesse really loves his job. He really, really does.

Most of the time, Jesse’s job is a real shitshow, filled with all sorts of unsavory things like back alley shoot outs and secret assassinations—a whole lot of pain and blood—but sometimes, Jesse gets to do things like seduce the gorgeous oldest son of a mob boss. And Lord Almighty is the man beautiful. 

Hanzo Shimada had been sitting on that bar stool like it was a prop in photo shoot, perfectly tailored suit molding to his body like a lover’s hand, soft where it needed to be and pulled tight in others. He’d been a little bit intimidating, if Jesse were to be honest. Jesse had sauntered up to the bar with all the swagger he could muster to order a whiskey before he began his opening salvo and Hanzo must have been feeling a little lonely, because he’d turned to face Jesse and started their little dance all on his own. He’d swung his leg around to open himself up, making the fabric of his pants stretch tight across his crotch and Jesse’s eyes had wanted to stare for days but he’d forced them back upwards to the man’s face. Not that it was hard to look at either. With that confident smile and those pretty eyes drawing him in, Jesse had been a bit smitten right from the get-go.

Jesse had wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.

Their intel had hinted that the oldest of Sojiro’s heirs might just swing towards the masculine side of things, especially considering his penchant for visiting this particular bar, and after growling about it for awhile, Reyes had decided to send in Jesse. Thank the Lord above.

Hanzo was smart, pretty, and absolutely deadly. This one, Jesse wouldn’t mind taking to bed at all, especially if it got Blackwatch closer to his papa and the fall of a criminal empire. Hell, just put a damn bow on the whole damn thing already and call it Christmas because Jesse’d never seen a more perfect gift, sitting there waiting to be unwrapped.

Hanzo smiles up at Jesse as he slips out of his vest, sliding it over his shoulders real smooth, and it’s better than anything Jesse’s ever paid for. The shirt goes next, fluttering down on the ground. The jingle of the belt buckle gets Jesse to move, sidling in close with a desperate need to get his hands on the man in front of him. Under the guise of ‘helping’, Jesse wraps his fingers around Hanzo’s hips, touching bare skin and soft cloth. Hanzo chuckles and pushes his pants down, letting them fall as he sways in Jesse’s hands. He steps out of the puddle of clothes and wraps his hands around Jesse’s head to pull him down for a kiss.

And see, that’s another thing. Hanzo Shimada is one talented son of a bitch. Jesse had known just how good the man was with a bow from all of the reports, but nobody had said a thing about what the man could do with his tongue. Hell of an oversight in Jesse’s opinion, ‘cause each time Hanzo gets those lips of his against Jesse’s, Jesse about ready to melt into a pile of goo.

Jesse groans and runs his hands up Hanzo’s back, fingers digging into the solid wall of muscle, as Hanzo makes quick work of Jesse’s clothes. The buttons of Jesse’s shirt don’t stand a chance against Hanzo’s assault, easily giving way, and before Jesse knows it, he’s standing half-naked as his clothes join Hanzo’s. “Hardly fair for you to be dressed when I am not,” Hanzo murmurs against Jesse’s lips.

Jesse grins. “Looks like you’ve got that handled, darlin’.” Hanzo’s hands skate around to Jesse’s front and Jesse’s breath catches when they graze his cock on the way to his belt.

“Sorry,” Hanzo says with fake sincerity, his smirk showing Jesse his true feelings on the matter. A smug look like that is just begging to be kissed off, and Jesse happily obliges, holding Hanzo’s head still while he tries to give back as good as he’s been getting. Hanzo purrs and moves with him, lips and tongue and a just enough teeth to make Jesse shiver.

Jesse’s belt jingles loudly, followed by the sound of his zipper, then Hanzo’s oh so talented hands are slipping inside Jesse’s pants. Jesse inhales sharply as Hanzo gives him a good long stroke. He bucks into Hanzo’s touch, but gets nothing but a bit of teasing for his efforts as Hanzo retreats, leaving Jesse humping the air. Hanzo chuckles.

“A tease, huh?” Jesse mutters and drops his hands to Hanzo’s hips. He drags Hanzo’s lower half to him so that his cock rubs against Jesse’s. “How’s that?”

Hanzo rolls his hips in a circle that is both pleasing and frustrating at the same time. “Join me, Cowboy,” Hanzo says and backs up, bringing Jesse along until they hit the bed.

“Oh, yes, sir.” Jesse slides overtop of Hanzo, slotting neatly into place between Hanzo’s powerful legs, and presses him down into the bed. Their naked chests press skin to skin, letting Jesse feel the warmth of Hanzo’s body, and Hanzo’s hard cock presses against Jesse’s stomach. Jesse runs his fingers up Hanzo’s chiseled side, feeling as Hanzo flexes beneath him. He kisses Hanzo again, then slips downward, running his lips over Hanzo’s jaw, his neck, his chest.

Hanzo rolls his hips upward, pushing into Jesse, as his arms wrap around Jesse’s head. Jesse can feel each breath that Hanzo takes as his chest rises and falls underneath Jesse. 

Hanzo responds beautifully to every touch, every kiss, and mission be damned, it’s the best that Jesse’s ever had. He can’t get enough of the way that Hanzo moves beneath him, how his hands make the whole of Jesse want to just bay at the moon with only a graze. It’s all got Jesse wondering if he can maybe do this again before it’s all over, once or twice or a few hundred more times. If Jesse plays his cards right, maybe he can make that happen.

Even his smell is divine, some expensive cologne that wraps around Jesse’s insides and sits like molten lead.

Jesse’s thinking about how gorgeous Hanzo is, how talented, when he hears the click of the gun. “Hey, Cowboy,” a new voice teases and Jesse freezes in place wondering what the hell he missed. He’s already calculating the odds of being able to successfully grab the gun when Hanzo chuckles and Jesse realizes that he doesn’t have a chance in hell. He’s been tricked.

“Meet my brother, Cowboy,” Hanzo says. His hands stroke Jesse’s hair.

Jesse is a God damned fool. The Shimada brothers always seemed to come as a set. Every report, every picture, always had them together. And to think that Jesse had thought that it was luck that let him stumble across Hanzo out on his own. He should have known better.

He really should have. 

A body aligns itself to Jesse’s back as hands slide across his naked skin. “You’re going to tell us everything,” Genji Shimada whispers in his ear.

Shit. Jesse is so screwed. 

Hanzo looks up at him, confident smirk in place, brow arched, and Jesse swallows. It’s probably a bit fucked up that he’s still harder than a rock considering that there’s a gun to his head and he’s literally in bed with two deadly assassins but with the rest of the shitshow that makes up Jesse’s life, Jesse ain’t going to think about it too much.

Behind him, Genji shoves Jesse down, pressing his face against Hanzo’s chest. Jesse groans as Genji presses against him, rolling his hips in a way that makes Jesse’s body ache. Genji laughs, a more light-hearted counterpoint to Hanzo’s sultry amusement, but Jesse knows better than to think it means anything about his chances of getting out of this. When it comes down to it, Genji can be just as ruthless as the rest of his family.

With his face stuck firmly in Hanzo’s cleavage, rounded muscles on either side of Jesse’s head, Jesse figures that since he’s already stepped in the shit, he might as well try to buy the farm. “Any chance that we might be able to finish this before we move on to the whole torture thing, sugar?” He lifts his head just enough to catch Hanzo’s eyes. Hanzo’s brows shoot for his hairline while Genji laughs again.

“I like this one, Anija.”

Hanzo looks like he’s actually considering it. His fingers tighten into fists in Jesse’s hair to painfully pull Jesse’s head back. Jesse’s cock throbs. Lord Almighty. Please let him get a taste of this heaven before he dies. “Perhaps,” Hanzo says. He moves underneath Jesse, rubbing himself against Jesse’s cock. 

“How about a game, Cowboy?” Genji asks. His fingers trace designs on Jesse’s back. “For each thing you give us, we give you something in return.”

“Genji.” Hanzo frowns in disapproval while Jesse groans.

“Aw, darlin’, that ain’t fair.”

“No?”

“I’ve only got three things to give you and that ain’t going to get us too far unless you’re feeling generous.”

Genji laughs and thrusts his hips forward again. “Who says I’m not?”

“And who says that I am willing to share,” Hanzo growls, glaring at his brother.

“So selfish!” Genji exclaims, then lowers his voice down into a deadly rumble. “How about we cut him in half and pick from there?” A knife pricks Jesse’s side.

Jesse sidles away as best as he’s able. “Hey, now, let’s not be hasty!” Aw, Hell. Jesse does not want to be the bone between two pitbulls. 

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Hanzo snarls.

“It can wait.” Genji’s knife traces a line down Jesse’s side, heading for a particularly _sensitive_ area and Jesse winces.

“Genji!”

“ _Fine_.” The knife pulls away and so does the weight of Genji’s body. Jesse dares a glance behind and sees Genji pull out a phone and start texting a message. The green hair is a bit of a surprise, but Jesse doesn’t know what he was expecting. Genji’s got a reputation for being the rebellious type. The knife is gone but the gun is still in his hand. He holds it like an afterthought but Jesse doesn’t doubt that it could be aimed and shot with deadly accuracy on a moment’s notice.

Beneath him, Hanzo stirs. He turns Jesse’s head back around to face him and forces him down for a kiss. Jesse kisses back, meeting Hanzo’s tongue with a swipe of his own before pulling away and clearing his throat. “You’ll, uh, forgive me if I tell you that my hard-on’s a little flagging, right, darlin’?” What with all of the nasty surprises around here, Jesse’s dick is about done for the night.

Hanzo smirks. “I am not deterred.” He presses himself against Jesse’s chest, proving his words and Jesse nods in understanding.

“Okay,” Genji says. “I called. Now, can we—what the hell?” Blinding light flashes into the room. Jesse closes his eyes but he’s too late, the light already searing through his sight.

“Ah, fuck!” Underneath him, Hanzo shoves him to the side, rolling him off the bed. Jesse hits the floor with a thud. Shouts echo through the room, punctuated by Hanzo’s snarls.

“Jesse,” a voice growls and if Jesse were the type, he’d weep. He’s never been so happy to hear Gabriel Reyes snarling at him. “Can you stand?” At Jesse’s nod, Reyes pulls him to his feet.

“Just, uh, if you’d excuse me...” Jesse mutters and fumbles with his fly to zip himself back up.

“Christ.” Reyes stomps off. “Bring those two and McCree. Let’s move.” Someone takes Jesse’s arm to lead him, seeing as how his vision’s still not doing great.

“My father is going to kill you,” Genji singsongs on his way past.

“He can certainly try,” Reyes shoots back.

Jesse squeezes his eyes shut, trying to clear the bright spots. He opens them just in time to see Hanzo marched out. Hanzo gives him a nod and there’s a whole host of meanings in it. Jesse nods back. That’s a whole heap of danger, standing there, coiled and ready to spring like the dragons scrolled across his shoulder, but damned if Jesse isn’t still intrigued.

He can’t help it. Hanzo Shimada is one very attractive man. Jesse’s eyes follow Hanzo’s fine ass out the door. They hadn’t even let the man grab a pair of pants but Jesse was A-okay with that.

“Don’t even think about it,” Reyes warns, trying to close the barn door when the horses are already out running wild. Hell, Jesse doesn’t think that they’re even in the same county anymore.

“Little late there, Jefe,” he says and Reyes sighs.

“I know.” Never let it be said that Jesse’s boss wasn’t a smart man.

“He’s real pretty, Jefe.”

Reyes rolls his eyes. “He’s real dangerous.”

In their line of work, who wasn’t? Jesse shrugs. “Makes him prettier.”

Reyes shoves him towards the door. “Get going already.”

“Sure thing. Just, can I...” Jesse points at his and Hanzo’s clothes scattered on the floor, “get dressed first?” Reyes stalks out the door and Jesse takes that to be a yes. He slips his shirt back on, thinking about how it had come off in the first place.

It hadn’t turned out the way that Jesse had hoped, but it could have been worse. All in all, a damn fine job.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have 50k of various other McHanzo fics written but unfinished but yet this is what I choose to work on. Okay, then.


End file.
